


New Year's Kiss

by Khaleesi_ish



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, do not expect plot because really and truly there is none, literally that is all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_ish/pseuds/Khaleesi_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate promises Osgood that she'll be home in time to celebrate the New Year with her - but Osgood has a very interesting idea of just how to celebrate the coming year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for all my lovely Kate/Osgood shipping friends! Enjoy!

“I’m home! I’m home!” Kate calls into the semi dark hallway, shutting out the cold dampness of the night. “See, I promised I’d be home in time”. 

“And I’m very impressed,” Osgood smiles as she meets Kate in the kitchen doorway, watching her amusedly as Kate leans against the door frame, tugging at her boot. “Careful!” she frets, snapping out a hand to steady Kate as she wobbles, balance thrown as she tugs aggressively. 

“Bloody stupid things,” Kate mutters as the boot flies off, skidding away into the corner of the room. She glares at it reproachfully before turning back to her girlfriend with a tired smile. “Hi”.

“Hi,” Osgood smiles back, squeezing Kate’s shoulder briefly before turning to retrieve the wineglass that was on the countertop. “I think you deserve one of these”. 

“Angel,” Kate sighs blissfully as she takes a sip, eyes closing as she rests her head briefly against the doorframe. For a moment everything is still and quiet and she feels as though she can breathe easily for the first time that day. She can feel the soft warmth of Osgood’s body against her, and for a single second, she is at utter peace. But her eyes flicker open as she feels Osgood try to slip back into the kitchen, most likely to put away the plate she’d briefly seen lying on the drying rack, and she cannot quite bear to let go of her just yet. She is world weary after a morning from hell and all she wants is a moment with her girlfriend, a moment to fall into her arms and feel like there isn’t, quite literally, the weight of the world on her shoulders. Catching Osgood’s hand before she can get any further, she tugs her back into her. “I think you’ll find you’re missing something,” Kate says softly and Osgood sways into her, grinning as she loops her arms around Kate’s neck. 

“And just what would that be?”

Kate leans down and kisses her softly, but with a pent up longing that shows how long the day has been. Pulling back, Kate briefly rests her forehead against Osgood’s. “Why do extra-terrestrials insist on making invasion plans at Christmas or the New Year? Do you think they do it deliberately just to piss us off?” 

“It’s probably a statistical and pre calculated judgement on their behalf, ensuring that humanity is at their most vulnerable. There’s most likely a whole team of them who weigh up when it’s most viable to attack,” Osgood pauses glancing up too quickly for Kate to try and hide the grin on her face. She tries to do her best to keep a serious face, brow furrowed in concentration, but as Osgood pokes her in the side Kate loses any semblance of severity. A laugh bubbles out of her and Osgood rolls her eyes. “But yes,” she agrees with a shrug of her shoulders as her head tips playfully to the side, “probably just to annoy you”. 

Kate chuckles as she strokes her free hand through Osgood’s hair, which falls down her shoulders in soft waves, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I thought as much,” she sighs theatrically as Osgood pulls away, moving back into the kitchen. 

“Hungry?” Osgood calls, a little pointlessly, as she opens the fridge to retrieve what Kate can only assume is her dinner. It’s laughable that they both already know the answer to that question because there is never really a moment when Kate isn’t hungry. It’s a trait that she’d seemingly passed onto her children who, when the both of them were in the same house, could eat a weeks’ worth of food shopping in a weekend. 

“I’m starved,” Kate assures her as she hurriedly sits herself down, immediately tucking into the chicken pasta salad placed in front of her. She winces at her own words, knowing that Osgood would catch onto them. 

“So is this you telling me that you didn’t eat lunch, after I specifically told you to?” Osgood questions with an air of annoyance in her voice, and Kate doesn’t need to turn around to know that she’s glaring at her. She can feel its heat on the back of her neck. 

“No,” Kate says sheepishly around a mouthful of pasta, staring guiltily down at her plate. 

Osgood huffs, swatting Kate on the shoulder before sitting down next to her with a sigh. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that don’t you?” She says resignedly as she steals a stray piece of chicken from the edge of the plate. 

“Oz,” she sighs, hoping that the conversation doesn’t stray back to one of their first fights together, where they’d both fought over the long hours that Kate worked. They’d sorted it eventually, after many a sleepless night and fraught phone calls, but it was still a partial issue for them both – an undercurrent to their relationship. “I do run UNIT. I promise you that I can-“

“Look after yourself, yes I know that,” Osgood sighs in a rehearsed manner, and Kate almost winces at the tone that seems to be threaded through with a deep seeded sadness, a tone that indicated nothing but resignation. “Still doesn’t stop me worrying about you, especially when you don’t eat”.

“I know,” Kate says softly, almost apologetically, spearing a piece of chicken with a little more venom than she’d intended. “And I love that you worry about me. I guess I know what this year’s resolution is then, and I promise I’ll try my hardest to make sure I eat at work”.

There’s a beat of silence that Kate doesn’t really think about, instead taking the opportunity to hurriedly eat another few forkfuls of her dinner, thinking that Osgood is simply considering her offer. 

“Are you open as to what constitutes as eating?” Osgood says eventually, and her voice is lower than she’d expected it to be, a husky note to it that sends Kate’s heart racing just that little bit faster. The chicken that she’d been chewing thoughtfully is hurriedly swallowed. 

“What do you…“ Kate glances across at Osgood, noticing the flush of her cheeks and then smirking in return, eyebrows raised partially in surprise as she cottons on. It’s not uncommon for Osgood to be the instigator when it comes to the sexual side of their relationship, especially after that one time in that hotel in Cairo when Kate had cum so hard she’d physically blacked out, but it’s still reassuring to hear the desire in Osgood’s voice, to know that she still wants her. “Oh I’m pretty sure I can be flexible”. 

“Is that a promise?” Osgood purrs as she leans forward, her thumb brushing along Kate’s bottom lip before her palm rests flush against her cheek. This time, as desire floods through her with such intensity that she can feel the shivers ricocheting down her spine, it is Kate’s turn to be flustered as she pushes away her empty plate. 

“Most certainly,” she murmurs. Her eyes never leave Osgood’s face as she watches her bite down on her bottom lip, those dark eyes wide behind her glasses as she looks at her in such a deliberate way that she feels her stomach flutter. Kate takes a deep steadying breath, leaning into the hand that is still cupping her cheek as her own fingers wander, slipping her hand into Osgood’s lap. Her hand settles against Osgood’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles into the material of her trousers as she shifts closer to her. Osgood smirks as she draws closer, brushing a kiss across her lips and Kate’s fingers tighten automatically against her thigh, wanting to draw her in. Before she can, before she can press herself against the warmth of her, Osgood pulls away and Kate feels the keen ache of her need rushing through her. 

“As glad as I am to hear that Casanova, there’s fifteen minutes until the New Year. Do you think you can last that long?” Osgood teases and Kate blinks once, twice before nodding up at her. 

“At a push, perhaps. As long as you can make me a promise of your own?”

“And what would that be, Doctor Stewart?” Osgood sways into her once again and Kate can’t resist but to reach out, to slide her fingers along the soft wool of Osgood’s jumper and slip them upwards, over her collarbone to trace along the rippling line of her throat until they cup her jaw. 

“The very first minutes of the new year will have you and me falling into our bed”. The gravely resonance of her voice surprises even her. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Osgood smirks, and Kate leans in once more to kiss her. Eyebrows raised in playful admonishment, Osgood scoots back just out of range and takes Kate’s plate with her. 

“Spoilsport,” Kate huffs, pushing back her chair and retrieving her wineglass, almost sighing at the blissful coldness of the glass against the flush of her skin. 

“Incorrigible,” Osgood calls back with a laugh. 

Kate moves into the living room, switching on the TV as she goes, before collapsing down onto the sofa. She listens to Osgood bustling in the kitchen for a while before the light goes out and Osgood makes her way into the living room. With a smile, Kate tugs Osgood down next to her, tucking her into her arms. The TV is already on BBC One and the countdown to the New Year is ticking away in the corner. What’s his face from the radio is presenting, talking away about the fireworks and the people whilst the camera pans to Big Ben once more, but Kate isn’t particularly paying much attention to it. Instead she revels in the sense of domesticity that has blossomed between them, as Osgood leans her head on her shoulder. 

“So,” Osgood says as Kate drapes her arm around the back of her shoulders, “any hopes for the new year?”

“Hmm,” Kate contemplates it for a moment, though she’s never sure how to answer that question. Hoping for inter galactic peace was probably asking too much of 2016. “Well, for starters I hope that I get to spend it with you, in our home”. 

“You’re such a sweetheart aren’t you?” Osgood traces the crease of material at the bend of Kate’s knee as she curls a little tighter into Kate’s side. 

“I try,” Kate grins, but kisses Osgood’s temple, inhaling the smell of her shampoo that is sharp and apple sweet. “I mean it though. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t tell you it enough, I know that and I am truly sorry, but I love you very much, Osgood”. 

The TV bumbles on in the back ground as Osgood stays quiet. 

“Oz?” Kate murmurs when the silence stretches on far longer than she presumed it would, brushing another kiss to her temple, fingers squeezing her shoulder. She’s anxious that somehow her words have come out wrong, that she’s upset her rather than reassuring her. After all, much like her father, she had a knack of saying the wrong things and breaking the hearts of those she loved most. 

“I – I-“ Osgood wheezes as she struggles to sit up, her breath catching uncomfortably in her throat. 

Immediately Kate springs forward and grasps hold of one of many inhalers that are dotted around the house, this one lying in the centre of the coffee table. “Inhaler,” she instructs, wrapping the object in Osgood’s fingers, and gently helping her into a more upright position, her hand pressed between her shoulder blades to keep her steady. 

“Alright?” Kate questions after she hears the puff of the inhaler, feels the breath that Osgood takes expand beneath her spread palm. 

“Yes, yes, sorry – I just didn’t. I mean I’ve never heard you say it like that before”. Osgood still sounds a little breathless, but Kate knows the signs of a building asthma attack and this isn’t one of them. 

Kate frowns immediately, trying the impossible task of running over every conversation she has ever had with her girlfriend. “Have I never…?”

“No, I mean yes,” Osgood stutters, turning to face Kate, “yes you’ve said it before but never like that, is all”. 

“Well I’m sorry,” Kate says, brushing a strand of hair from Osgood’s face, guilt sitting heavily in her stomach at the idea that Osgood has ever once doubted the conviction of her feelings. She’s always found it difficult to express her feelings, especially when they’re as fierce as what she feels for Osgood, but she never thought she was quite so bad that a simple declaration could leave her girlfriend wheezing. “I want you to always know how much you mean to me”.

“I do, love. It’s just nice hearing it, especially like that. You quite literally took my breath away,” Osgood jokes, laughing as Kate groans and rolls her eyes. 

“And how many times have I heard that joke before?” 

“Shh,” Osgood hushes her, placing a finger over her lips as the crowd on the TV start to chant, “it’s the countdown so stop being grumpy for ten seconds”. 

She pulls Kate to her feet, the both of them counting down the remaining seconds of the year in time with the hundreds of thousands of others on the screen.

“3,2,1, happy New Year my love!” Osgood yelps excitedly as she sweeps Kate into her arms and kisses her. 

Kate sighs happily, tightening her arms around Osgood’s waist. “Happy New Year darling,” she murmurs between kisses. The smile that spreads across her face is unstoppable as she realises that this is the best start she has had to a New Year in a long time. Thinking back throughout the years she cannot recall a time where she’d ever participated in the tradition of a New Year’s kiss, nor a time when she had wanted to, but now, with Osgood settled happily in her arms and her fingers stroking through her hair, she can think of nothing she wants more. 

There’s a symphony of fireworks sounding from both the TV and from outside, the noise ricocheting through the house, but it’s easily ignored. In their line of work explosions are common place and Kate hardly notices it, especially when Osgood’s fingers brush beneath her blouse, her fingers pleasantly cool as they trace the jut of her hip. Drawing back an inch, Osgood brushes her nose against Kate’s. 

“If we run, I can still keep my promise”. 

“What?” 

“Bedroom,” Osgood whispers conspiratorially, and Kate suddenly catches up, immediately grinning as she intertwines their fingers before they both race for the stairs. 

Almost tripping over themselves as they run into the room, they throw themselves onto the bed and lay there for a moment, panting. Osgood turns her head to the side, checking the alarm clock and grinning as it ticks over to 00:01.

“Promise kept!” She laughs, rolling over to face Kate, flinging an arm out over Kate’s chest and curling into her side. 

Kate laughs again, tucking her chin against Osgood’s head, tugging her in tighter. 

“However,” Osgood says as her fingers trace gentle patterns against Kate’s chest, her nails running softly over the material of her shirt, “I feel like, what with it being new year, we should bring it in with a bit of a bang”. Her soft spoken words are joined by the tilt of her head, slow but deliberate kisses tracing the underside of Kate’s jaw. 

“Hmm? Is that so?” Kate tries to keep her voice even, but it’s so very hard when Osgood’s breath is hot against her neck.

Osgood’s fingers curl under Kate’s shirt, sweeping up to edge the lace of her bra. Her thumb arches up to stroke over the swell of Kate’s breast and she grins as she feels Kate shift. 

“A spectacular start to a spectacular year and all that”.

“Spectacular?” Kate half laughs, half groans as Osgood nips at her neck, “Aren’t we rather blowing our own trumpet?”

Osgood withdraws her hand and in a moment, she pushes herself upright so she can loom over Kate. Her fingers fiddle with the buttons of Kate’s shirt, fingers stroking across her skin teasingly. She leans down so her lips hover above Kate’s.

“I’ll have you know that everything I do is spectacular”. 

Kate’s hand comes up to tangle in Osgood’s hair, coaxing her down until their lips meet. “Then show me,” she whispers against her lips. 

///

Kate fists the sheets beneath her as her back arches up, her breath hitching as she manages another stuttering moan. Hands cover her breasts, fingers dragging agonisingly softly in slow, deliberate circles around her nipples, never quite touching them. She arches up against them, her chest straining against delicate fingers but there’s no relief to be found, only an amused chuckle in response as those fingers circle a little faster but just as softly. Her skin burns, attuned to that touch, anticipating it. 

“Breathe,” Osgood instructs her softly, lips against her ear even though her fingers never stop. Kate realises that she’s been holding her breath, her naked body shaking in her desperation. She drags in a long breath and feels her head spin, her chest expanding almost violently, forcing her breasts harder into Osgood’s hands. As if in reward both hands that are at her breasts draw in until thumbs toy with her nipples, flicking them back and forth before pinching them between finger and thumb. Kate cries out, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Osgood’s neck, fingers curling into the fine hair at the nape of her neck as she arches into those familiar hands. She feels Osgood shift from her position next to her, and for a moment she’s afraid that this is all too much for her, but instead Osgood kneels for a moment before throwing a leg across her body until she is straddling Kate’s hips. 

“Hmm, that’s better,” Osgood smirks down at her, “much better”. Her thumbs don’t stop toying with her nipples, and soon every breath she draws in is an elongated moan, every exhale a whimper. 

Kate runs her hands down Osgood’s back, fingers slipping along the ridged knots of her spine before settling at her hips. She wants to draw her down, wants to kiss her but she can’t find the strength in her arms. As though she’s spoken her wish aloud, Osgood leans down, though her hands at her breasts don’t cease, but are instead joined by lips at her neck, a tongue sliding down her jugular before teeth nip at her skin. Her entire body jolts beneath Osgood’s weight, her hips surging upwards as she whines at the feeling. Her fingers splay at Osgood’s hips, clutching hold of her tightly. Osgood’s mouth slides up her neck, running along her jaw before she moves to kiss her. It’s almost too soft compared to the weight of her earlier kisses which Kate can still feel burning against her throat, the feeling jolting her momentarily from the burn of her desire. 

Osgood pulls back for a moment, moves her hands to frame Kate’s face. “I love you,” she tells her gently, smoothing her thumb along the crest of her cheek. 

Kate stays quiet for a moment, thinking. She doesn’t take her eyes away from Osgood’s, from the woman who is pressed atop of her, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she observes her back. 

“I love you too,” Kate says eventually when no greater words present themselves, forcing her voice to be strong. She manages it, though she can still hear the strain of desire that is twisted round each word, seeming to catch roughly in her throat. Though the sincerity to her voice still rings true as her fingers stroke over Osgood’s hips, she cannot help but let her fingers slip lower. They trace the crease of Osgood’s thighs, thumbing the overly sensitive skin of her inner thigh, teasing ever closer to the apex of her thighs. “But please, my darling, make love to me”. 

“Your wish,” Osgood murmurs with an almost predatory smile as she lowers her head back to Kate’s neck, “is my command”.

She is focused on the gentle brush of Osgood’s hair against her cheek for but a moment before her fingers tighten once more at Osgood’s hips as her teeth graze her pulse point. She moans, long and low as kisses trail up her neck to her ear where she is notoriously sensitive, her breath catching. As though they are a distraction, she almost misses the gentle fingertips that slide up her thigh, stroking along her skin almost reverently – but gasps as they turn and nails drag back down her skin. Her entire body shudders, legs spreading further. Her breath is stolen, as is her voice when those fingers circle and tease against the achingly sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Kate wants to beg but her tongue won’t cooperate, instead she clasps desperately at the back of Osgood’s head that is slowly kissing down her chest. Her fingers tangle in her hair, pulling just slightly and she can hear the amused groan in the woman’s voice as she obligingly runs her tongue over her nipple before taking it into her mouth. Kate bucks again, fingers growing ever tighter as she arches into the delicious feeling.

Fingers suddenly slide over her sex, outlining the shape of her, a thumb dragging slowly across her clit and she is almost afraid that her body cannot take this. Her voice is hoarse as she cries out, fingers clutching and splaying, hips jerking upwards and head falling back. Osgood’s hand winds into her hair, tugs her head back further until her throat is completely exposed. She nips along the column of her neck, tongues the shallow hollow of her collarbone before gently tipping Kate’s head back up to face her. Kate can feel her heart racing, her breath catching as she tries to focus. 

“Alright?” Osgood murmurs inquisitively, pressing soft kisses to her jaw, up to her cheek and then back again.

Kate tries to speak but cannot manage it, instead gives a sharp nod as her fingers stroke through Osgood’s hair. 

Osgood kisses her soundly, her lips achingly soft and so very sweet as Kate strokes her fingers down Osgood’s spine, and then loops back up again, kissing her back.  
But then Osgood nips at her bottom lip, hands coming back to cup her breasts, thumbs dragging along her nipples and she is suddenly overwhelmed – afraid that her body will simply give out from the overload of pleasure. 

Her voice stutters, her breath choking out of her in a high pitched gasp, but before she can arch into that touch – to ask for more or beg for less – Osgood climbs off of her. Head spinning, Kate frowns up at her, confused. Without saying anything Osgood holds out her hand, which Kate takes without question. She follows obligingly as Osgood coaxes her up into a kneeling position, turns around to face the headboard when Osgood grasps hold of her hips and urges her to do so. She remains still even as Osgood stoops to lay kisses down her chest, along her stomach.

Kate can’t help the hitch of her breath when she realises what Osgood is doing, as she watches her slide between her legs before wrapping her hands around her thighs. Gently Kate lowers herself into the touch, and she cannot help the low, drawn out moan as Osgood slips her tongue inside of her. 

“Fuck,” she stutters, her fingers clinging onto Osgood’s forearms that are tense from the way they clutch her thighs. Her hips rock into the feeling of her mouth, her head tipping back as she starts a gentle rhythm. The feeling is beyond anything she’s ever felt, all at once completely overwhelming and just not quite enough. She feels like she is skirting an orgasm already, riding wave after wave of pleasure without it coming to a climax, and though rationally she knows that this feeling cannot last forever, by Christ does she wish that it would. 

She feels Osgood’s hands shift, pulling her down and Kate cries out helplessly as the feeling increases, her chest straining forwards as her hips pick up their rhythm, a constant hum falling from her. Her hands fly out to clasp hold of the headboard, her fingers immediately clasped tightly around the wood as she strains to keep herself upright. Her breath hitches as Osgood somehow manages to shift until her tongue is circling her clit and her fingers, those deftly nimble fingers, slip inside of her. Two stretching to three. Kate cries out, a plea slipping unbidden from her mouth as her hips jerk, feeling closer than she ever has to the edge of insanity. She is teetering on the edge of a chasm that she can feel opening inside of her, and she’s never been more eager to fall in her entire life. Her body is humming, sweat collecting at the small of her back, her arm muscles straining as she clings onto the headboard. Her thighs are shaking constantly, her entire body seeming to vibrate as if sensing the climax of the slick hot desire that pulses through her. 

Osgood curls her fingers just so, fingertips pressing up against her, mouth sucking persistently against her clit and Kate chokes on the cry that tumbles from her, her fingers aching as they clamp onto the headboard. Her hips jerk once, twice, three times as she comes, her head tipping back and her back arching as she does, her blood singing behind her ears as the room dims ever so slightly. 

Feeling her thighs quaking, on the brink of collapse, she swings a knee back over Osgood’s head before managing to collapse back against the mattress. It’s awkward, her legs folded to the side and torso angled oddly to avoid sprawling entirely over Osgood, but she’s content. 

Osgood sweeps a gentle palm up her stomach and trails between her breasts. Kate’s entire body shivers. 

Wriggling round, Osgood nestles between Kate’s still trembling legs, resting her chin gently on her stomach. She drops a kiss there, hands smoothing down Kate’s body to soothe her. 

“Alright?” She asks with a grin.

Kate huffs a laugh as she cranes her head up to look at her. “You can stop looking so smug now you know”. 

Osgood bites down on her bottom lip to stop her smile from growing wider. “Well I did say it was going to be spectacular, and what can I say? I’m a girl of my word”. 

“Indeed you are,” Kate agrees as she flops back once more, staring up at the ceiling, “bloody hell, I think you’ve broken me”. Kate lifts a trembling hand to make her point, though that isn’t the only part of her that is still shaking. Her thighs twitch, almost as if in spasm and her head is still swimming. 

“I’d love to see you explain that one to the board. Ah yes, sorry, can’t come in today because my girlfriend made me cum so hard my body has forgotten how to function. Whilst probably the best excuse they’ll ever be faced with, probably won’t go down great”.

“I run the bloody place,” Kate grouses, as she tugs gently at Osgood’s arm. She takes the hint and clambers up the bed until she is curled around Kate, her arms settled around her waist, fingers gripping her hips. “I’m entitled to a day off every now and again”. 

“And what about me? Or do I have to slog through another day because I’m not the boss?” Osgood teases, and Kate pokes at the only part of her that she can reach – her hand. 

“Well luckily for you, the boss is head over heels in love with you. So I’m pretty sure, if you ask nicely that is, you could take the day off too”. 

“Well,” and Kate can feel Osgood’s smile pressed against her shoulder blade, “as long as the boss doesn’t mind”. Osgood kisses her shoulder, the nape of her neck before sighing contently. “Happy New Year love”. 

“Happy New Year, Oz”.


End file.
